Next one
by tigerlily42183
Summary: Rin has been the only one able to touch Shesshormoru...Will there be anyone else? (I wish I could come up with a better summary)
1. Default Chapter

_**A/N: This is my first fan fic. Please be nice...please...:)**_

**CHAPTER 1**

Shesshormoru moved through the forest silently towards his castle, with Rin following behind him. His movements stopped and his eyes narrowed. His nostrils flared, at the dangerous scent, recognizing it as another inu-youkai.

"Rin stay here," he said evenly as he walked forwards to investigate it.

"Yes my Lord," she answered in her usual trusting way. He followed the scent until he was standing at the strongest point. He could smell something else as well, there had been a fight. Instinctively his gaze went towards the ground, searchingfor the remains of the bodies.

Finding a lump of something that carried the inu-youkai scent he touched it with his boot,which groaned in response marking it asstill alive. He called for Rin and stepped over the body on the way.

"I'm coming Lord, I'm coming" she called to the back of Shesshormoru as she ran quickly towards him, afraid that he would leave her.

Her foot caught on the bulge on the ground that Shesshormoru had stepped over and fell.

"Oww," Rin yelped as she hit the ground. At the sound of her fall, Shesshormoru paused and a slight smile played at this cold features. Picking herself up immediately, she spotted what had blocked the path and fell back away from it.

"Lord Shesshormoru, Look!" she exclaimed with wide brown eyes.

"Yes Rin I know, let's go," he said patiently and continued to walk. Rin's curiosity got the best of her and brushed away the falling debris that had been covering the youkai. Of course Rin knew it was another youkai like her lord, but unaware of the kind. Feeling pity for the injured and dying youkai she called to Shesshormoru, "Lord why do we leave this one to die?"

"Rin, it is none of our concern, let's go," he saidagainto her.

"But Lord Shesshormoru, you can heal her, right?" Rin argued, ignoring the commands. Shesshormoru rounded in annoyance at the little girl, planning to drag her away, but stopped at the look in her large brown eyes that were on the verge of crying.

"Please Lord Shesshormoru, she's dying," Rin said quietly as she folded her hands behind her back and hung her head, her dark messy hair falling in front of her. She was the only one who could touch him; he could never say no to her. His eyes showed a slight flick of emotion, and his lips pulled tight in consideration. Bending down he lifted the dying youkai and started towards their home.

"Oh thank you Lord Shesshormoru!"Rin squealed happily as she ran around him, almost tripping him.

"RIN," he raised his voice, "That's enough."She responded obediantly andquieted, falling into step behind him, "Ok," she responded happily.

_A/N: It's a little on the short side. I hoped you liked the beginning...the second chapter is coming..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thought I might throw in the next chapter for good measure...

****

**CHAPTER 2**

_She smelled them coming from behind her, three of them, moving quickly. Taking to a tree she watched three leopard-youkais come bounding out of the empty forest. _

"_The bitch is around here somewhere..." one hissed to another, who responded with a low growl. Valin steadied herself quietly hoping that they would leave, not having seen her in the tree branches. _

_Valin knew she should not have trusted that damned snake-youkai. He had come to her claiming that he knew who had taken her sister. The leopard tribe had taken something of his, if she returned it to him he would then tell her what he knew. Unfortunately for Valin, she was quick to respond and slow to question the decision. Valin didn't mean to start a fight, but she finished it by killing one of the males from the tribe. _

_Shaking her head at her foolishness for believing a snake-youkai, and showing weakness for her sister, Valin watched as they prowled beneath her. The sunlight caught her razor stars on her belt which created a blinding light that the leopard-youkai caught. Howling in the rage, they could be heard climbing up the tree after her._

_Valin knew that she would have to face all three. Taking a large step out of the tree she flipped and landed on the ground leaving the three youkai in the tree. Spinning quickly she threw out one of her razor stars, a hand sized metal star with six sharply curved points and holes in the middle for catching and throwing. She had a set attached by a chain and several single ones. Not many youkai used razor stars because of the skill level it took to control one. If one could not control it, the star would prove not only dangerous to your opponent but to yourself as well._

_The light caught the razor star as it flew threw the air, ripping into the neck of one of leopard-youkai, making it fall out of the tree with a sickening thud. The female youkai leader screeched in anger as it jumped out of the tree catching its jagged claws down the right side of her as she tried to sidestep the assault. Pain ripped through body, and she could feel the hot liquid quickly drenching the clothing she was wearing. _

_Just as she recovered from the fist attack another came from behind and stuck its razor sharp claws into her back biting her in the side of her left arm. Screaming in agony she reached for one of her razor stars on the side of her belt and threw it an arc that came back around at her. In one quick motion she sank down leaving the youkai off guard and slicing it across the face, splitting it in half, with the razor star thudding in a tree holding onto the part of the head of the leopard. _

A/N: Sorry if it's a bit on the gruesome side...hopefully not too bad eh?

Razor star My own invention...type of weapon, six sided metal star(kind of like a ninja star, but thicker) with handles in the middle to catch and throw...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

"Rin, leave her. She will be fine." Shesshoumoru said to the black haired little girl who had been sitting by the inu-youkai's bed since he had brought it back.

"But Lord Shesshoumoru she….' The little girl's voice dropped off at the look he had given her. Instead she got up and aware of the smell of feline around her. Her silver eyes darting back and forth didn't see the sly youkai anywhere. Her hands reached down and took a star off her belt. She closed her eyes and ignored the pain, her ears searching for anything that might help her.

_Her silver eyes darting back and forth didn't see the sly youkai anywhere. Her hands reached down and took a star off her belt. She closed her eyes and ignored the pain, her ears searching for anything that might help her. A snap of a twig was caught by her sensitive ears, from behind her on the left. She threw her star. Hearing a screech from the left she smiled as she opened her eyes the youkai who had been caught in the right side with her star, began running full speed at her._

_Valin watched as the leopard approached her, and could feel her body reacting to the threat, her fangs grew longer, her eyes reddened and her claws stretched. The two youkai clashed, with snarls and growls. _

_The red haze cleared and her breath came to her in ragged gasps, as she focused on the dead dismembered body of the youkai, which turned to dust leaving her star on the ground. She bent over painfully to retrieve it and then hobbled over to a tree near her pulling out the other razor star out. She replaced both on her belt. _

_Valin had fought many youkai in her time, and had been wounded. She stumbled a few feet and fell to her knees. An overwhelming sense of anger came over her. She had failed! Her parents had died leaving her as the sole care taker of her sister. Kit was gone. Valin had searched with no success for her sister. She had failed to protect her sister! Valin clenched her fists in frustration as she remembered her sister. Her body keeled over and fell into the dead leaves. _

"She looks better, huh," said Rin to the silent figure standing behind her. Shesshomoru said nothing and watched as the youkai shifted and mumbled in her sleep, as Rin wiped her face with a cloth. Shesshomoru could have easily let the youkai live with his sword of healing, but instead left it to its own demise. It was of no concern to him whether or not she lived. Not understandingthe fascination that Rin had with this youkai, he waited patiently for her to finish, as he had done for the past three days it had been there. Rarely did he he refusedRin's requests, since she did not askfor much.He wondered mildly what she was doing in his forest and why another youkai had attacked her.

"_I want to be just like you," said Kit whose green eyes flared at her with enthusiasm as she tried to throw a razor star, unsuccessfully. Valin smiled ruefully at her sister and then walked over to instruct her more. _

"_Relax, Kitiani," Valin used her full name to grab her attention. _

"_Slow down, hold it at chest level," which was a beginner's stance. Kit fumed at having to start in that position, "But Valin, you never had to," she protested. _

Her right eye slowly opened and was followed by the reluctantly by the left. Taking in a long rattling breath, she searched the dark room, not recognizing anything. The smell was familiar, she couldn't place it, but on some subconscious level she felt comforted by it. Slowly she moved her body testing for weak areas. It screamed at the movements, knowing she needed more rest, she forced herself back down. Valin was not worried where she was since they could have easily disposed of her, but had not.The last fight had with the leopard-youkai, Valin winced at the thought of the claws digging into her back.

_Valin could smell the snake-youkai before she saw it. Its large head poked through the bushes, smiling wide at her showing his poisonous fangs. Instinctively she grabbed a star. _

"_Now…now…" its words slithered out of its mouth slowly, "isss that anyway to treat sssomeone who hasss information about your ssisster?" Valin's eyes opened widely at the snake'swrods. Her mouth tightened and her voice strained, "What do you know," she demanded. _

"_Ah…Ah…Ah…" it said in mock hurt, as its lithe body made its way toward her slowlywinding back and forth, _

"_I don't give information out for free," he said softly as he closed in._

"_How about I make you talk," she said dangerously, her razors star rotating in her hand threateningly._

"_I don't think ssso bitch…" his voice slithered, "If you hurt me I will never tell you what I know…" Valin's eyes narrowed and she finally agreed to listen to what he had purposed. _

"AH!" she sat up and instinctively grabbed the hand that had awakened her, her eyes trying to focus. Her face was sweating and her breath sharp ,looking down she saw a human child not more than ten years old sat wide eyed and stared at her smiling, like she had just been given the best present ever. She had liquid brown eyes and black hair in a messy ponytail and wore a rosy red kimono, her scent reminding her of sugared dates. Deeming the human child non-threatening she released her hand. Valin sensed another presence and her eyes roamed to behind the human child and rested on a dark figure.

He was youkai, and inu one from his smell. His body was motionless, his face stoic. He had long white hair, deep yellow eyes and two purple marks on each cheek as the sign and a crescent moon in the middle of his fore head. Wearing a haori of white with sleeves splashed with red, he also wore a plate of armor with a yellow sash around his waist with blue markings. Fur of some kind was carried around his arms and chest, and then her eyes fell to the two swords he wore on his belt. His scent was the same as the one she had first smelled when she awoke, the one she couldn't place.

It was an odd sort of meeting, all three staring at each other. The two youkai's immediately distrusting the other. The child did not seem to notice tension between them and started the conversation.

"Hi! I'm Rin and this is Lord Shesshomoru," her voice in utter awe and respect when she used his name.

"He found you in his forest and took care of you. You should thank him for saving you," she said as matter of fact. Valin could only stare in wonder at the human child. What would a youkai be doing with a human child in his possession? Shesshomoru must have sensed her question because he then said, "Rin go do your chores." The little girl didn't miss a beat, and answered "Ok" and bounced out the door.

Shesshomoru looked down at her with a bored almost disdained look. She was messy and had dried blood on her that he could smell.

"You are dirty," he crinkled his nose as if she offended him.

"Your things are in the corner, when you are clean I will talk to you then," his voiced stressed the word clean. Valin's eyes widened in shock at him, she could feel her face burning in embarrassment as he spoke to her like he did the human child. Before she could answer he had left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for the reviews:) Sorry about the mistakes…the document manager and I have problems…and disagreements…grrrr….**

**Sakurasango- Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Bakura's Girl88 – Thank you! I found your review super helpful! **

**Bigdog1/2….KagomesademonInuyahsa…Pirates-princess…- I appreciate your reviews!**

**And as always Inuyasha doesn't belong ta me.**

**CHAPTER 4**

It wasn't hard to find a place to bathe; she had lived mainly in the wilderness and found Shesshoumaru's forest easy to navigate. She soaked in the hot springs as they soothed her aching muscles and cleaned the wounds that had been bothering her for the past few days. An hour later she had changed. Walking slowly back to the castle she came from, her mind digested what had happened to her.

The smell of sugar dates drifted towards her, and within a few moments she could hear the human child humming and coming towards her. She paused and waited. Rin bounced up to her. "Hi again! What's your name? Are you feeling better yet? You sure look different. Have you talked to Lord Shesshourmaru yet?"

"Stop," Valin said firmly as she held up her hands as if to keep her away, and to her surprise the little did so. The child was quite odd;she had never seen any child that behaved so well.

"My name is Valin," her voice sounding reserved and unsure how much she wanted to tell the human girl. She was rewarded with a wide grin from the little girl. Grabbing the inu-youkai without a second thought, Rin started to lead the confused youkai back to the castle. Valin felt Rin's hand in hers and a little more at ease as they made their way to the castle.

"Rin go to bed," Shesshourmaru ordered her, as soon as they entered into the castle. Smiling up at him Rin answered, "Yes mi lord." Turning to her new friend she hugged Valin's waist. Valin could only stare down at the child in amazement and forced herself not to pry the thing off of her.

"I'm glad you're alive," Rin said as she scampered off to bed. Shesshourmaru followed Valin's gaze after the child until he turned it upon his new guest.

Valin looked much better since the last time he saw her, his eyebrowrose slightly as his mind adjusted to her new look. She was slightly shorter than him, having raven black hair, with two light brown ears poking up through it. Part of her hair twisted behind her, and the rest flowed down her shoulders. Her large almond eyes were a liquid silver color. She had red-purple markings of an inu-youkai on her cheeks.

Her black soft leather halter tied around her neck, and she wore a matching form fitting leather pair of pants for easy movement. A necklace hung from her neck holding a silver six pointed star. The razor stars hung from a red belt around her waist. Strangely she smelled of cinnamon.

Valin's eyes met his cool blank expression. He turned and started to walk away. Valin hesitated and then followed him. Hearing her steps fall in behind him, Shesshourmaru thought of Rin and now this women following him. It was irritating to him. She followed him silently up his large stairwell to the first floor and walked down the velvet red carpets to the first door on the left he opened and she followed him in.

Shesshourmaru sat behind a large dark desk in a room full of thousands of books and maps and left her standing there.

"What are you doing here," his eyes throwing a hint of suspicion towards her.

"My name is Valin," her voice clear and crisp, "On my travels I was attacked by three leopard- youkai." Shesshourmaru considered her words, she wasn't lying, yet she wasn't telling him everything.

"You may leave since you are alive," he said with an uninterested tone. It was none of his business where she was going or why she was fighting three leopard youkai. It was a given and he had expected her to accept his offer and leave, believing the sooner the better.

"Lord Shesshourmaru, you have saved my life. I am now in debt to you. I place myself in your service until I save your life or have worked off my debt," she clenched her teeth, and bowed low to him as a sign of respect. Valin said the speech she had been rehearsing. She did not want to stay and was silently hoping he would refuse the offer.

It was custom of honor for an inu-youkai or wolf-youkai to repay all debts. Valin knew that it would deter her from finding out what happened to her sister. It was bothersome to have to be in debt, but she shoved it out of her head for the more pressing matters.

Shesshourmaru had not heard of any inu-youkai doing such a thing since ancient times, but he knew well that it was a thing of honor, especially in the inu-youkai clans. To refuse was extremely offensive. He considered the matter, what did he care if this stupid female wanted to be in his service.

Nodding his head slightly, he accepted the offer. Valin turned to leave her eyes hinting at the regret of making this decision. As she walked out the door, she caught his odor strongly again, and her mind placed it, he smelled of rain.

Shesshourmaru's eyes narrowed. It was just all a little too easy. He had many enemies who would stop at nothing to destroy him. This could easily be another one of their ploys. Valin said she was traveling, he shook his head, that was true, but it was a lie. Inu-youkai do not go places unless they have to And she had told him that three leopard youaki had attacked, that was only half of the truth. Why would the youkai attack her? He would let time unfold the mystery of this intruder.

"She gets to stay!" Rin's voice reverberated through the hall as Shesshourmaru told his little follower of the news.

"Yes Rin," he said patiently. He continued to speak to the little girl and she focused on him intently and nodded several times. "Yes mi lord," could be heard and then Rin went skipping out of the castle.

Valin's eyes closed, her mind reaching into the surrounding forest. Her sensitive nose caught the smell of a rabbit; her ears could hear its rustling. Her muscles tensed and waited a few more seconds before she bounded off quickly. She guessed and pounced. Her claws were rewarded with a feel of the rabbit's blood running down her fingers.

Smiling to herself at yet another excellent hunt, she pulled up the food and proceeded to clean it. But her mood quickly changed when her nose picked up a familiar scent of rain. Forgetting her food, she stood and facing Shesshourmaru who seemingly came from no where. Bowing quickly Valin asked,

"Lord Shesshourmaru, I did not know you were here. Do you require my services?" Valin asked, bowing quickly to him.

In truth, Shesshourmaru had followed her, hoping to catch her in double dealings, but instead had watched her hunt. It had brought back memories, to watch a hunt, something he had not done in ages. The smell of the prey and the reward of the kill, he had forgotten about it. His face remained impassive as he smelled her scent drifting towards him mingling with the blood.

His eyes seemed to be focused on her and he took a moment to respond.

"I want for you to deliver a message for me," he said evenly. Valin watched him carefully, he was testing her.

"Yes of course," she answered coolly. He nodded and then spoke. She listened intently her ears picking up every syllable he said, her mind memorizing the instructions, her eyes widened at the end and she nodded keeping a steady gaze at him.

"You have fourteen days," he tossed over his should as he walked away.

She watched him leave. He was strong, intelligent and cool. He walked with animal grace as did all inu-youkai, but his reverberated power, making Valin involuntarily shiver.

His large gold eyes watched her leave. A slight smirk crossed his face. She had been there a week; he had made good use of his time.

Her youkai strength took her far and fast, until she reached a human village, careful to stay in the shadows she listened and smelled for what she was looking for. This was the last place she had remembered the youkai being. Frustrated, Valin made camp. She ate a cold meal and jumped into a tree hoping to sleep. Before Valin had even settled into a comfortable position, herquick ears caught voices heading in her direction.

"It's not like…" the human male's voice could be heard arguing, but then stopped.

"What is it Inuyasha?" He asked instead. Her ears picked up a low growl and a response of, "Kagome get behind me."

"You might as well come out youkai, I can smell ya a mile away," his voice was harsh and mocking. There were four people and a small kitsune with them. Deeming them not a threat, she dropped down silently behind them and cleared her throat, "Uh hmm..." and waited for the group to turn.

To her surprise she saw a hanyou jump at her, his sword raised. Instinctively she drew her razor star with a chain and blocked the attacked, wrapping the chain around the sword; she yanked it from his hold.

"What the fuck was that?!" he hollered as the sword flew several feet from him.

Rounding to attack her again, he shouted a challenge at her, "Is that all ya got you mangy bitch!?' With an uninterested look on her face, Valin stood silently in front of the hanyou as he fumed in anger.

"Inuyasha SIT!" a female's voice could be heard ringing out, and to Valin's surprise the hanyou, more or less sat. She couldn't help but laugh at the trained hanyou. It was the most ridiculous thing she had seen! Her laughter seemed to ease their tension, noticing that they were staring at her; she stopped and gave them a cool gaze back.

Nodding her head slightly, as if to bow she spoke "My apologies. I did not mean to startle you, I simply…" She was cut off by a loud growl, "Shut up youkai trash! We don't care what you have to say!" from the hanyou that was trained.

"Inuyasha, shut up! I mean it!" hissed a girl with black hair and shining brown eyeswearind an odd looking form of clothing. She approached Valin carefully. Valin could feel her power and it made sense. The hanyou was traveling with a miko. Her eyes roamed over a male monk, a female youkai exterminator, and a baby kitsune, an odd group she mused.

"My name is Kagome and this is Sango, Miroku, Shippou and that's Inuyasha," she said pointing to the scowling hanyou, who paced back and forth.

"I am Valin," she answered stiffly, remembering what her lord wanted for her to accomplish, "Have you seen Tyko, the snake-youkai? Or know where he is?

They looked from one to the other and they all silently agreed. "We are heading north, to a village that has had problems with snakes," said Kagome carefully. Valin sensed her unease. There is something she's not telling her.

"Do you know if he is there?" Valin pressed again, eager to be on her way.

"I don't know why were answering any of you questions bitch," the hanyou popped up in front of Kagome, snapping at Valin.

"Inuyasha SIT," Kagome said quickly, and he obeyed, much to Valin's amusement.

"We think he is. But why do you go there?" asked the monk, named Miroku.

"It is none of your concern. I have my reasons. Thank you." Valin said coolly. In seconds she was gone heading north.

"That was odd," said Miroku after a few moments of silence to the group.

"She seemed sad," Kagome said softly to herself.

"I wondered why she was after the snake demon," Sango voiced her thoughts out loud.

"WELL, no use standing here. Let's get moving!" Inuyasha bit the words out the rest of the group, especially to Kagome, who only rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Inuyasha doesn't belong ta me....

Thanks everybody for da great reviews!!

Bakura Girl's 88- I Think I got it right this time:) Thanks!

O

O

O

**CHAPTER 5**

O

O

_His strong, slender fingers drummed the desk in the same constant beat. His face smooth and pensive, while his eyes stared in one spot on his desk, unfocused, waiting for something. Shesshourmaru did not trust Valin, plain and simple. His mind had been going over the same three questions since shehad come. Where did she come from? Why was she really here? And the three leopard youkai had fought her, for what? _

_Shesshourmaru had sent Jeken, a toad-youkai and hisservant to discover the answer to thesequestions. He was given a week to complete this task and the time was nearly up.Shesshourmaru normally would have liked to have seen to this matter personally, but he refused to leave his castle unattended with this strange youkai around. His fingers drummed a quicker pace, the only sign of his impatience. _

_His fingers stopped drumming, his gold eyes turning to the door expecting his servant, as the pungent smell of toad floated under the door._

_"Enter," Shesshourmaru said even before his servant knocked._

_Jeken entered, he looked always the same, large bulging eyes, stuck in his fat green head, a wide mouth with a short fat body. He waddled over as dignified as possible and bowed low in front of Lord Shesshourmaru's desk, his mouth just barely reaching over the top of it. _

"_Lord Shesshourmaru,the leopard youkai are a nomadic race and I followed their trail. I spoke with the chief, and confirmed that three of their fellow youkais, had been murdered. And they knew of a female inu-youkai who had tried to steal their precious stone."_

_His story was interrupted by, Shesshourmaru's question, "What of the stone? Is it of any importance? _

"_It seems to be that she had asked for it, claiming that the snake demon, Tyko, wanted it. It was a green stone, with a pink middle; I am sure my Lord that it was a shard from the Shikon Jewel. When they refused she fought them." Jeken relayed the message with alacrity and precision._

_At the end of his speech, he bowed low. Shesshourmaru was silent a few moments and then waved away his servant. His fingers rested on the edge of his desk as his gaze returned to the same spot he had been contemplating earlier. _

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Valin reached the village,almost two days later,as the sun sank bellow the mountain range in the distance, casting a yellow orange tinge over the land. A main dirt road led into the cramped village. Pools of light from the standing torches illuminated the houses. Settling easily on the outskirts of the village in one of the many trees inside the forest that surrounded town, the youkai waited for signs of life. While she waited her ears listened to the night while her mind wondered.**

**Her thoughts went to the strange group she had encountered earlier. What could be their purpose? Why would they travel to a village thought to be overrun by snake demons? There was a youkai exterminator who had an obvious mission, a hanyou who was certainly belligerent, the miko had power, but then how would they account for a monk and a kitsune, both did not fight. Her mind went to the trained hanyou, and couldn't help but smile at the thought of him sitting on command.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_Valin stared down at her hands, confused. She turned them over and over, trying to remember how the blood had gotten on them. Her hand strayed instinctively to her razor stars, to count them. Her hand paused and her eyes darted down to her belt, double checking her count. One of her single stars was missing. _

_Looking up searching for it, Valin realized she was in her house. Her eyes wondered over the familiar layout of it, pausing at a trail of blood that led into the back of the room. Her legs moved without her consent as they followed the trail of red. Her stomach twisted with a nervous edge that she didn't understand, as she walked._

_The trail led to the second section of her house, oddly there seemed to be no light, except a strange silver gleam from the corner of the house. Knowing it was her razor star, Valin wanted to leave it.Fear had taken over, she would have rather left her most prized possession there, then have to see what it was stuck in. But it was not to be, she could not stop her legs from carrying her over._

_Her breathing quickened, sweat drops collected on her forehead in anticipation of what she would see. The closer she got to the star, the more light entered the room. Valin could feel herself fighting to stop her legs, her hands twisted together as the sense that she had done something horrible slinked into her thoughts. She stopped over the body, and with horrid fascination she gazed down at it._

_The star was embedded in her chest, as she laid eyes open starring accusingly at Valin. Kit was dead._

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Valin woke up in a cold sweat. Cursing loudly at her stupid mistake of falling asleep while waiting for Tyko, Valin dropped out of the tree. She had traveled more than thirty hours without rest, but it was no excuse for what she had done. Her mind buried the dream of Kitiani with the rest of the ones that had plagued her for over a year now. Valin prowled back and forth angrily, until her thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable scent of a snake.**

**The snake-youkai could be seen coming in through the other end of the village, while several other snakes followed behind on their bellies. Tyko's large head resembled that of a cobra, his skin scaly, olive color, his eyes amber slits and his mouth always slightly open to let his fangs rest easily out of it. His tongue flicked lazily in and out as the youkai walked openly through the silent village.**

**Valin's eyes glowed as she remembered the foul creature from months before and the deal they had made. Her hands clenched one of her stars, knowing that he had information about her sister. She wanted the youkai. Lord Shesshourmaru wanted the youkai. Gnashing her teeth in frustration, she remembered her debt and sighed conceding to him reluctantly.**

**Entering the village undetected by any, Valin jumped easily onto to the nearest roof top. Silently and quickly she moved from roof to roof, until she was behind the snake, which at the moment was busy communing with his servants.**

"**Go and collect my offeringsss from the wretched humanssss," Tyko ordered the belly crawlers, waving his scaly hand to the snakes, who in response, dispersed throughout the village to do his biddings. Valin watched as each snake easily found cracks and holes to crawl into, in each house to intimidate the resident into giving some sort of offering. Tyko waited for his servants, his arms crossed triumphantly as he marveled at his own ingenious plan.**

"**I see you haven't lost your touch in relating to the _inferior_ minded," Valin called to him scornfully, as she came into full view of the surprised youkai. The snake's eyes narrow, as he hissed in anger.**

"**Have you found your sssissster yet?" he asked harshly. Valin's lip curled as a low growl emitted from her throat. Throwing a razor star without warning, it caught the snake in his upper left arm as it embedded itself into a wall of a house. Howling in pain he planned to retaliate with a spray of acid, but to his disappointment she was gone from the roof. His tongue flicked out of his mouth catching her scent moving sporadically, but heading towards him. He smiled evilly and turned his back purposefully.**

**She took the bait and was caught. Valin realized her mistake to late. She had perfected a speed drifting technique, being able to move so rapidly that she disappeared momentarily and then could reappear in another spot, usually in a zig zag pattern. The only draw back was she could only do it for short periods of time and once she began moving, it was hard to stop.**

**Tyko moved at the last second to hold his arm out, as Valin did her last drift hoping to attack before he could defend himself. The maneuver was a classic clothes lining, simple but effective. Her own momentum became a danger to her. His arm caught her right below her neck; she was brought up into the air and smashed into the ground. Valin's breath was knocked out of her body at the same time she started to see tiny shiny spots around the youkai's face.**

**Gasping in pain Valin rolled over and tried to force herself back up, but she wasn't quick enough. The snake youkai had already brought out its most feared weapon, his massive tail. It snaked around her body, the width of it easily comparable to a thick tree trunk. She could feel it compressing her rib cage, and every breath she let out he squeezed a in tighter. Within seconds she was panting trying to keep up her air supply.**

"**Not ssso arrogant now, are we my dear," Tyko hissed at her mockingly as he gave her another constriction, making her yelp. His mocking tone sent a shot of rage through her. Valin knew all she needed to do was to inflict pain and it would be enough of a distraction for her to break free. Her arms were smashed together, so her stars were out of the question, her claws could grow at best and maybe poke him. Suddenly, the answer came to her and she acted.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

A/N: This chapter was a pain in the butt, it was revised a zillion times, and I ended with this one….how was it?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha...

(YAWN ) Enjoy!

O

O

O

**CHAPTER 6**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Opening her mouth, her fangs grew longer. Taking a deep breath she bit down, feeling snake skin in her mouth give some resistance to her, but with a little more force, she popped the scales. Her fangs sank down deeper into the snake's flesh. Clamping down as hard as possible, she was rewarded with a shriek of pain from the youkai, as blood spurted out from his wound.**

**The youkai's tail jerked, and loosened itself, enough for Valin to wrestle her hands free, with her claws out, she raked them across the soft underside of the snake. The snake reacted by howling in pain as he withdrew his tail enough for Valin to free herself.**

**Rolling away from the enraged snake youkai, she grabbed her sides and dove behind the closest house, to take cover. Swallowing huge amount of air, as she doubled over still holding her sides, Valin tried to catch her breath and deal with the throbbing pain from her damaged rib cage. She had underestimated his strength and it had almost cost her everything!**

**The sounds of hissing snakes filled the air, as Tyko's servant's started to return. At the same time she caught the sharp smell of acid fill the air as drops of liquid fell like rain over parts of the village. As each drop fell it created a sizzling sound and burned whatever it landed upon. A few drops splashed in front of Valin, who had moved instinctively away from them. Tyko was trying to flush her out, hoping that one of his sprays would catch her, Valin realized as she dodged another sprinkle of acid.**

**The acid was falling to close for comfort, and Valin needed to move. Sprinting house to house hoping to get behind the youkai, as she made it to the last one Tyko let another spray of acid out of his mouth, a drop catching her open back. Suppressing a yelp of pain as the acid sizzled on her flesh. Valin dropped on the ground, and rolled in the dirt, hoping that it would alleviate some of the burning.**

**"Why don't you jussst give up Inu- Bitch! There isss no way out of here alive" screamed Tyko, who was becoming frustrated, when she did not show herself. His attention was turned to his servants, who brought piles of jewels, food and expensive items of various effects.**

**"Ah my children have retuned," Tyko cooed to his servants who swarmed around him, dropping the items in front of him. His scaly green hands started to rummage through the pile laid at his feet.**

**Valin risked a quick look from her position, taking the opportunity of his distraction; she crawled up the side of the house she had been hiding behind. Flattening herself against the roof she surveyed the new situation. The snake servants crowded around their master in a sea of multicolor, as a wave of moving shields.**

**Before she could come up with a solid plan, her quick eyes caught a flare of light rushing towards the pack of snakes, bringing with it a earth shattering roar, ground splitting effect and a rush of wind. The attack swept through the village and right to Tyko, killing almost all of the snake servants and injuring the youkai.**

**Her eyes widened with shock. Turning to where the attack had come from, in the wavering torch lights she could barely make out a group of people. One in particular had walked forwards, his sword resting over his shoulder, wearing a smirk across his face. It was the hanyou; she had met a few days ago. Just like that he had solved her problem.**

**Dropping silently from the roof top, she could hear their distorted voices carrying through the winds. Valin went to survey the damage the hanyou had done. The attack was impressive; she had to admit, especially coming from a hanyou. Tyko was out cold and his servants weren't putting up a fight. She glanced sideways, staring at the group who had just inadvertently saved her. Thanking them silently, she threw the unconscious youkai's arm around her shoulder; she dragged the snake into the forest.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**"KAGOME, THE PEOPLE WERE OBVIOUSLY..." Inuyasha was yelling at Kagome, who had the most irritated look on her face. The kitsune, name Shippou, interrupted the two people, with a tug on the hanyou's haori. Turning on the kitsune in anger Inuyasha yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW BRAT!"**

**"Inuyasha, the snake demon is gone," said Shippou quietly, who had shrank back at his anger, his hands twisting nervously.**

**"What are you talking about Shippou? I…" Inuyasha answered irritated turning to gesture to his destruction and the snake youkai who should have been down unconscious, if not dead. His mouth dropped open in shock. There was no demon.**

**Miroku and Sango were already heading in the direction of the missing youkai.**

**"This is odd," Miroku pointed down at a set of tracks that came from the house to the where the body should have been. The tracks led into the forest, but this time, it looked as though the set of tracks were dragging something along side it.**

**"Yes, and they lead into the forest," Sango mused as she bent over to have a closer look, in a few seconds she snapped back up quickly. Her face turned red with anger as she turned and slapped Miroku across the face.**

**"You pervert! You can't even focus for one minute!" she hollered at him accusingly, as he smiled ruefully, it was well worth the slap to touch her rear. At his silly grin, Sango's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to let him have it, but Inuyasha broke up the disagreement.**

**"Monk, you'd better watch yourself. One of these days she's going to smack your head right off your shoulders," Inuyasha told him. Shaking his head at the monk, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent, Valin.**

**"She took the snake?" asked Kagome when Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku returned with the news.**

**"Yep and I'm going after her," said Inuyasha decisively as he headed the direction her footprints led.**

**"Inuyasha wait," Kagome called to the hanyou's back. He ignored her and kept moving.**

**"Inuyasha, you don't have to go after her," Kagome tried to explain to him.**

**"Yes I do! There's no way I'm going to let that mangy bitch get the credit for my kill!" he hollered over his shoulder as he kept walking.**

**"BUT---"Kagome persisted.**

**"SHUT UP WENCH!" he hollered back, he walked two more paces and then heard the most dreadful phrase known to him.**

**"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome's hands were in tight fists as she stomped her foot, to emphasize the command. And on cue, the hanyou obeyed, crashing to the ground.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**A problem presented itself to her. Shesshoumaru had asked for his head, but Valin was not willing to drag it through the forest, it might decompose by the time she returned, proving nothing. The smell alone would be enough to gag her. But the thought of trying to fight the youkai all the way back to Shesshoumaru's castle was not any more appealing. She grinded her teeth in frustration, knowing he had sent her on a fool's errand.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**"Lord Shesshoumaru why did you send Valin away," Rin asked as she followed behind the inu-youkai as he went up the stairs of his castle to the roof.**

**"Rin, do you remember what we talked about?" Shesshoumaru asked the little girl as they continued to walk to the edge. **

**"Yes," Rin nodded her head, as she looked up at him "You said that we don't know who Valin is, and not to trust her."**

**"That's right," he agreed.**

**"But, Lord Shesshoumaru, she is nice and I think…" Rin started to say until she fell silent by his scolding.**

**"That's enough Rin," he said testily at all the questions.**

**It had been a week since he had sent her on the mission. He knew what he asked would be a challenge. He stood the ledge of his stone fortress, the countryside in his view, his yellow eyes searching, waiting patiently.**

O

O

A/N: hope you liked this one as well- I've been workin' like a dog to finish it...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me…**

**Bakura's Girl88-** Thanks for all the reviews! ( Is the spelling right now??? (sweat drop)

O

O

O

CHAPTER 7

O

O

O

Valin was traveling too slowly; she was worried that she wouldn't make it on time. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in two days. Shaking her head in frustration, she gave a low growl as she decided that she had to eat or she would become too weak to make the rest of the journey.

The snake-youkai had been gagged now for three days and she enjoyed the silence, except now she needed to feed him or he wouldn't make it back either. Sighing, she tied him to a tree, knowing that hunting wouldn't take too long. With another quick jerk of the rope, checking the tightness, she bounded off into the forest.

An hour passed and she had caught plenty of food to feed them both. Sauntering back to the tree she had left the youkai tied to. Valin was always in a good mood after she hunted. But as she came within sight of Tyko, her eyes widened in surprise as she watched a boar youkai shout a few angry words at the snake and then backed up as if to ram him.

Dropping the food, she grabbed a star and threw it. The star connected with the tusk of the charging boar, creating a slight spark as it dropped to the ground. The boar youkai squealed in pain as it changed its course to the direction of her.

Expecting this, Valin easily out maneuvered the boar's charge. As he turned for another attack, she waited until he was almost to her and then jumped, landing onto his back. She held onto the charging boar that tried to throw her off by shaking and rearing. Pressing her body against the boar, Valin reached down and slid a star roughly across his throat. The boar youkai dropped quickly into the ground and slid a few feet as she bounded off lightly.

Out of breath and shaky from the fight, she headed back over to her pile of food and to her prisoner. Giving one last look at the beast that had attacked her, she watched as the blood pooled around his face from his injury. Valin felt a little remorseful for killing it, she watched as its tongue lolled out of his mouth and his eyes close. It had been an unnecessary death. But there was no way that she could have avoided it; she could not let Tyko die.

Undoing Tyko's mouth gag, she said scornfully, "Are there anymore of you're _friends_ I should know about?" Tyko hissed angrily in response.

Vain shoved a full rabbit into his mouth, which he did not chew, and watched him swallow it whole. The whole rabbit could be seen traveling down his throat as he continued to swallow it. She could not help but make a disgusted face. As soon as the rabbit traveled far enough down, she replaced the cord around his mouth. She, herself ate two rabbits, not realizing how hungry she had been.

O

O

O

Shesshoumaru's ears pricked up as he inhaled another breath of air, he could smell a faint cinnamon scent. His eyes wondered over the forest in front of him. Smirking he left his castle following the scent. She had completed the task and was in his forest. He did not doubt it now, and the rank stench of the snake-youkai mingled with her scent

The early morning light glinted off the water, almost blinding him as he found the inu youkai's outline bathing. He waited patiently for her to finish, before he approached, silent as a shadow moving towards the hot springs.

O

O

O

She entered Shesshoumaru's forest early morning on the fourteenth day. Her arms and legs were exhausted from the long and rapid journey she had just undertaken. Valin's mood improved, knowing that she had completed the task. She set the youkai against a tree, near the hot springs like she had done several times during her trip. Valin remembered Shesshoumaru's disdain for her dirty appearance and knew he would rather her be clean then have the snake's head.

Valin had a clear view of the snake-youkai, and he of her. She did not mind that she was naked in front of him, having lost any sense of modesty from living years in the wild. She replaced her clothing, as she tightened her belt that held her razor stars. She froze as her sensitive ears caught a snap of a twig. Turning quickly she raised a star menacingly as if to throw it, but stopped as Shesshoumaru appeared.

"Lord Shesshoumaru, I was on my way to see you," Valin said as she nodded her head slightly. Shesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "He's not dead," he said disapprovingly.

"No, he is not," she replied coolly, "but since the youkai would have disintegrated before I brought you the head, I planned to kill him and then find you." Valin was caught off guard by the obvious question that he asked, he knew as well as she did what happened to youkai if he had died two weeks ago. Shesshoumaru gazed impassively at her as if debating her story.

"Then by all means, don't let me stop you," he said smoothly as he gestured to the snake and took a few steps back. Nodding, she pulled out her razor star, but Shesshoumaru stopped her.

"Unite him and take off his gag," he said evenly, to the surprised inu-youkai. Valin checked his expression, and finding that he was not making slight of the situation, she hesitantly released him.

"Sssstupid Bitch, you will pay for thissss," the snake-youkai screeched as soon as he was released. Backing away he saw the female inu-youkai raise her weapon, and knew exactly how to stop her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…or do you not care for you sssisster," it hissed vehemently at her. Valin's eyes flashed in recognition and her hand faltered. Catching Shesshoumaru's questioning gaze, she threw it at the snake-youkai who dodged it, as it in the tree. Valin realized that he needed to be silenced. If he was not, Tyko could relinquish information that she did not want Shesshoumaru to know about.

She took off in a lightening sprint towards the snake-youkai, catching it before it could raise a defense, she tackled it. Rolling around in the dirt for a few moments with the snake, her mind raced. She could not get down to her belt, and she could see that the snake was going to use his acid spray. Quickly she pulled up her hand and swiped her claws into his face leaving streaks of red. Tyko reacted by grabbing his bleeding face.

Taking the opening, Valin grabbed another star and rammed it into his chest. She held it as he thrashed around for a second, and then gurgled and fell.

She cut off the head and brought it to Shesshoumaru, setting it at his feet. Valin refused to look at the wide eyed stare that the snake gave her, which reminded her of the one she had seen her sister giver her in the dream. Valin swallowed hard, breathing heavily she said nothing to Shesshoumaru. Her cool gaze met his.

Valin could feel the red hot liquid drying on her skin, making her involuntarily shiver with disgust. Anger seeped inside of her; she hated that she had killed the only youkai who knew anything of her sister. She hated that she had been forced to by Shesshoumaru. She hated Shesshoumaru for his condescending tone, and for his impassive cold face.

Shesshoumaru eyed her suspiciously; she had a sister and was apparently using the snake-youkai, which she did not mention to him. It was none of his concern though, but still kept the information just in case it he needed it at a later point.

She was skilled, but wild in her ways, undisciplined. She won her many battles with shear determination that could have been directed into a more efficient style of fighting.

Valin did complete the task within the required time. He stared at the dissolving head and then looked up to her. Valin stood quietly; her impassive face not showing any of the emotion that Shesshoumaru smelled, anger. She needed the snake youkai and he had taken it from her, interesting.

"Very well…" he said and then turned to leave.

"Wait," Valin said with a harsh edge on her voice. Shesshoumaru paused but did not turn around.

"That's it," Valin spat, "all of that **work** and all you have to say is _Very well!"_ Her voice rose in anger at the inu-youkai whose back was to her.

Shesshoumaru turned his yellow eyes on her, cool and impassive. "Yes, and what would you like me to say," he answered in a warning tone.

"**You could at least be grateful. You could at least tell me why I went on this fool's errand?!** Valin shouted at him. She snapped her mouth shut immediately, realizing what she had just done. It was too late though, as she watched the inu-youkai closed the distance between them. He stopped inches from her.

"_Grateful_?" he sneered, "Why should _I be grateful_ for something that I could have easily done myself."

"I do not need to explain anything to anyone, least of all _you_," he's spat out it irritation. He leaned closer as to make sure she heard the rest of what he had to say.

"_You requested to serve me and I think you would do well to remember that," _Shesshoumaru coldly emphasized each word to her. Straitening up, he gave her an imperious stare that would have withered anyone, but she held it, tight lipped and stubbornly.

Valin's lip twitched as if she were about to argue with him. It was the only sign that she had heard his words. Swallowing her pride, Valin listened in silence. Knowing that he had put her in her place, she bowed stiffly to him. Turing she disappeared into the forest.

O

O

O

**A/N: Whew! And we're done with another one. Ok guys we're going to need some reviews if I'm going to continue with this one- So do me a BIG favor and review PLEASE!!:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again Inuyasha doesn't belong to me :)**

**And as always Bakura's Girl88—thanks!**

O

O

O

**CHAPTER 8**

O

O

O

Valin ran hard, trying to escape the yellow boring eyes of the inu-youkai lord. When her lungs burned too much for her to continue, she stopped and flung one of her stars in anger, tearing off a tree limb. She hated Shesshoumaru. He was proud to a fault, condescending and severely impossible. The more she thought about what he said to her the more she knew he was right. Clenching her fists in frustration she kept moving.

The air had dried the blood onto her, making her fingers and hair sticky with the red substance. Looking down for the first time since her talk with Shesshoumaru, she saw her hands covered in blood, her memory jogged as turned them over and over in horror, this time knowing exactly what she had done.

Her eyes widen in fear, as she tried to wipe them off frantically on her self, until she saw that the same red liquid covered the front of her. Kit's laughter filled her head, as Tyko's head stared accusingly at her. Shaking her head trying to fight them off she took off again, this time in the direction of the hot springs.

O

O

O

"_Look, I finally did Valin! Look!" Kit's black hair bounced around her rosy face, as she pointed at the razor star stuck in the tree._

"_Yes I see. That's very good," Valin smiled to her sister. The star wasn't lodged very well in the tree and it was crooked, in a real fight it would not have done very much damage. Valin didn't have the heart to tell her._

_O_

_O_

"_But why?" Kit protested, her bright green eyes flashing in anger. Valin was leaving again. She stood ready with a pack on her shoulder in the doorway of the small house._

"_Kitiani, we aren't going to have this conversation. We have to eat," Valin lied easily to her sister. She didn't know whether or not the girl believed her, but it didn't matter as long as she had an excuse. _

"_But Valin---" Kit tried to protest to the back of her sister who was already stepping out the door. Valin could feel herself wanting to leave, even if it was only for a day or two. She had never been comfortable living indoors. _

"_Valin wait! Wait!" Kit tried to get her attention, but it was no use. The youkai had already disappeared into the black forest. Valin's ears did hear her sister's plea, but she kept going. Shrugging off the guilt of leaving her sister, she rationalized it as Kitiani needed to learn to be by herself._

O

O

O

Shesshoumaru could still see Valin's silver eyes hardening against him. He scoffed at her childish behavior, typical female, irrational and unpredictable. He got up and paced about his dimly lit office as the female inu-youkai overran his thoughts. He should just release her from this useless agreement of theirs. It was ridiculous to have her around. Valin was too stubborn and severely disrespectful.

O

O

O

"Hi Valin!" came a voice through the haze of sleep. It had been the first real sleep she had since the beginning of the journey. Looking down she saw the human child, Rin, smiling up at her. Clearing her throat she dropped out of the tree she had slept in.

"What are you doing her little one," Valin asked quietly, hoping Rin would take the hint and speak softer.

"I thought we could play today," her large liquid brown eyes shined in hopefulness at her. Valin's face remained impassive. She didn't know what to make of the child, but she knew that she was important to Shesshoumaru, and that meant it became important to her.

"No, I don't think so little one," Valin said as she turned around scanning the forest for breakfast. She could smell the sadness and saltiness of tears from the little girl as she walked away.

"Oh that's ok. I have plenty of other things to do," Rin sniffled as she turned to leave. Something about the way she said those words reminded her of Kit.Valin felt atwingeof guilt for saying it.

"Wait," Valin said evenly, turning she saw Rin running back towards her, arms open as if she wanted to hug her. Holding out her hands in almost a panic Valin said frantically, "No Wait---STOP," and immediately the little girl dropped her arms, but smiled widely at her. Valin sighed; it was going to be a long morning.

O

O

"How do you know where all the good ones are?" Rin asked in wonder as Valin led her through the forest.

"I can smell them," Valin answered simply, as if it was common knowledge.

"Lord Shesshoumaru likes orchids, can you smell any?" Rin asked hopefully as she followed the youkai.

"Hmm….this way…" she mused at the thought of Rin handing the stoic inu-youkai orchids, it made her almost laugh out loud.

"Over there," Valin pointed to single ones sprouting in a marsh near a small river. She watched as Rin wasted no time picking all the ones she could find. After she had gathered enough flowers, meaning Rin could not carry anymore, Valin led her back towards the castle.

Valin watched the little human bounce next to her in utter fascination, "Rin, why do you live with Lord Shesshoumaru?" This had bothered Valin for some time. She just couldn't see the detached inu-youkai caring about anything let alone a _human child._

"Because we need each other," she answered simply, as she slipped her small hand into Valin's. Noticing the gesture, Valin did not appreciate the little girl touching her, but she allowed it since she needed information from her. It was an odd response since Shesshoumaru didn't seem to need anything.

"Yes, but how did you meet Lord Shesshoumaru?" Valin ask cautiously, in case the child refused to answer.

"I lived in a village, by myself," Rin said quietly as her mind remembered and continued in almost a dream like voice, "They didn't like me very much, and I didn't speak. They didn't want me to. I found Lord Shesshoumaru hurt and I took care of him." She paused and looked up smiling proud of herself.

Her voiced continued to get stronger as she kept speaking, "Everyday I brought him food. The people found out and didn't like that. BUT Lord Shesshoumaru saved me and took me with him," her voice now rose into a happy chatter.

"We go everywhere together, and we take care of each other. He lets me eat whenever I get hungry and lets me talk, well sometimes and then sometimes if he's not too busy…"

Valin understood and interrupted her, "How lucky you are," and Rin responded with a reverent voice, "Lord Shesshoumaru is the best." Nodding absent mindedly at the child, Valin's mind reviewed the odd story. She could not picture Shesshoumaru caring for anything, but she did not doubt the truth of the child's story.

The two walked in silence until Rin tapped the youkai, and motioned for her to bend down and so she could whisper in her ear, "Not everyone likes Lord Shesshoumaru." Valin's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" Valin asked hoping the little girl knew something important. Rin only shrugged in response, "sometimes he fights youkai's that come in his forest. I'm not really sure why? And then sometimes we go and look for---She was cut off by an irritated voice.

"RIN," there was a harsh warning edge to Shesshoumaru's voice. Rin's mouth snapped shut as the youkai lord dissolved from seemingly nowhere to Valin's disbelief. She hadn't even smelled him coming, since she had been too distracted by the child's story.

O

O

O

"Lord Shesshoumaru, Look!" Rin brought him the handfuls of flowers, with a beaming smile. Valin watched carefully how the youkai lord reacted to it. To her surprise his face broke from the icy mask and he smiled briefly.

"They are nice. But I want you to go put them away for me," Shesshoumaru told the little girl who nodded, turned and waved to Valin and then started into the forest. It was completely amazing, the effect Rin had on him. Valin watched the little girl skip playfully into the forest, her ears catching soft humming coming from her.

O

O

O

Shesshoumaru waited until Rin was far enough away so there would be no chance of hearing their conversation, and started with an even bored tone, "You may leave. I am releasing you from any more responsibilities to me." The news certainly came as a shock to Valin who was just got done talking herself into being more quiet and respectful of Shesshoumaru.

"And why would that be? You deem a snake's head a good enough trade for my life," Valin asked icily, as she folded her arms across her chest. Shesshoumaru considered this before he answered her.

"I do not trust you. You are reckless, irrational and selfish. They are a dangerous combination. And I do not need you as a liability." His smooth words dropped like the snake youkai's acid on her. Each word hit a nerve leaving a stinging sensation. Valin's stare that had always held steady against Shesshoumaru's faltered, and then dropped to the ground.

"And how would you know any of this," Valin asked him, almost not wanting to hear his answer.

"The way you fight gives off more than you would know," Shesshoumaru answered simply. This was not the answer that Valin thought he was going to give. She could feel her face burn from what he said; turning her back on him she fell silent.

Shesshoumaru's eyebrow rose slightly at her answer and turned to leave, believing the conversation to be done. He knew that she was keeping a secret from him, one involving her sister, whatever it was preoccupied her thoughts and created a block so she was unable to do anything else.

"What if I told you…" Valin started to say, but she could not confess more of her faults to Shesshoumaru who already saw her as incompetent. For some reason she needed to tell him what was wrong. She had no friends, no companions, and had no family left that she could talk to. Shesshoumaru was the closest thing to it.

Valin had no one, and now Shesshoumaru was getting rid of her. Valin couldn't let it happen. For an instant she felt like Rin. Shesshoumaru had saved her and now Valin wanted to please him. Shesshoumaru only paused at her words but did not answer. When she did not continue, he started to leave again.

"I—it's my fault." Valin admitted. She could smell Shesshoumaru's scent lingering behind her and she continued.

"I was supposed to take care of her. My parents had gone to fight a growing threat in the north. Our clan had decided that it was important. _They had left me to take care of her_," the sorrow in her voice was evident, her last sentence was barley audible, as if she was speaking more to herself than to Shesshoumaru.

Valin's eyes glazed over as she remembered her tone hollow and empty while she continued the story, "I couldn't stay. I tried, I did try to. I left, even though she begged me to stay," Valin sounded confused as if she had just realized the horrible mistake she had made.

"I told her we need more food. **But that wasn't it… it was a lie**," the words echoed around them, "I enjoyed my freedom for the next three days. I wanted Kit to take care of herself, she was old enough now and I…" She laughed harshly at her own stupidity.

"And I am stupid. I came back late at night, it was raining. There was no fire built, the door was gone," Valin's eyebrows came together in thought as she remembered, her eyes searching the ground as if it held the answers, "I could smell the blood, it was Kit's."

"The house was a mess. The blood was on the walls, the trail led into the backroom. There was hardly any light," for a brief second she turned to look at Shesshoumaru. He stood silently listening to her, his yellow eyes absorbing everything she said. Valin turned back to the comforting ground, "I---saw a star in the back wall of the house."

Valin smirked in remembrance, "It was crooked and barely stuck. It's Kitiani's star. I knew it was. Something happened. Yet there was nothing left of her. No traces or smells of anything else. Nothing. I searched forever for some clue, for something--- anything."

"Tyko, had approached me with the idea that he knew something about her so," Valin turned to look at Shesshoumaru and shrugged, "the rest is history." Shesshoumaru said nothing to any of what she said. His mind was going over her story, how truthful was she being? Did any of it make sense? Was this some sort of ploy to get him to trust her?

Valin smiled sadly, "So you see Lord Shesshoumaru, I am selfish. I am irrational. I am reckless. And you are correct."

O

O

O

**A/N: Whew wee--- that was a long one people, this chapter turned out much differently then I thought it would. Thanks for reading it…can you please now REVIEW IT :)**


End file.
